Hollow
by taintedkatana
Summary: Ichigo struggled and fought for everything. Now he has nothing. Alone in an unknown world, he now lives as a devil as part of the Gremory household. But, even with new allies and friends, can he ever overcome his past, can he move forward, can he be the one who protects once more? or will he remain hollow? AU. OOC Ichigo. Ichigo OP/Godlike.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: nothing much to say. First upload in ages. If you were an old reader that wants my old story continued, then I'm sorry to disappoint but that wont be happening, mainly due to me not remembering where that was going.**

 **If you just here to check out this one then go right ahead.**

* * *

A groan resounded from within the walls of the room as someone began to wake. The first thing the person noticed when he started to re-enter reality was that the bed he was currently in was comfortable and his pillow was very soft and warm. As he attempted to go back to sleep his mind suddenly became aware of two important things.

" _My bed is not this comfy and these pillows feel a lot like skin. So either I got a new bed and decided to share it with someone or I'm not even in my bed"_ thought the man. After coming to that conclusion, he had one more thought that he decided to mutter out loud. "Well shit."

Deciding to face this situation head on he slowly opened his eyes and waited for his eyes to adjust to the lighting. When he could finally see again, he was greeted with the sight of a valley of skin leading too two orbs of a greenie blue with poorly hidden mirth dancing within them. Deciding to react on instinct he detached himself from the young woman casually, as if he was unaffected with her appearance next to him. Sitting up on the bed while putting his feet on the floor he turned away from the woman and rested his elbows on his knees, before resting his head in his hands.

Deciding to be the first to break the silence the man spoke, without moving his face from his hands "soooo… how did we end up in this situation, if you'd be so kind as to answer?"

He heard some shuffling behind him before an alluring voice replied "To start things off simple, my name is Rias Gremory and I am your master."

The man just stayed still for a second before raising his head and asking calmly "How did that happen?" However, on the inside was a completely different story. _"What the hell could've happened that would have led to me getting such a devilish person as a master?"_ he thought, not knowing how truly accurate he was.

Slightly surprised with his seemingly disregard of his current predicament, she decided to elaborate further than she originally intended to at the moment, if only to get a good reaction from him. "After the… incident last night, you and another were both mortally wounded. Due to the wish of the other person and the summoning circle he received earlier that day, I was able to arrive as you laid there dying. However, before you passed away I was able to use something to save the both of you. Once that was complete I was able to take the other person home. Unfortunately, I was unable to find any information on you in such a short time frame, so I decided to bring you here to my home." After finishing her piece, Rias decided to get comfortable as she waiting for some sort of expected reaction with a small smirk.

"After the incident, what inci…" he tried asking. However, before he could, he recalled the events that transpired the night before _"stupid human. How dare you try to stop me from killing my target."_

Now, Rias was expecting one of three main reactions: screaming out in denial; having a mental breakdown about the situation or remain silent as he tried to comprehend what was happening to his normal life. These three reactions were the most common among newly reincarnated devils that weren't eased into the situation. She even expected some other possibilities that were less common, however what she didn't expect was for him to act like this was a normal occurrence, which was exactly what he did.

"damn, that sucks. Thanks I guess. So do you want me to call you Rias-sama, master or something else?" Was the man's reply.

Rias sat there for a few seconds in shock. No human would just shrug off the fact they were impaled by a light spear from a fallen angel or the fact they were revived by a devil. Even if he didn't know what exactly happened she was sure he understood something that shouldn't be normal had happened. She then narrowed her eyes as a thought occurred. _"At least no normal human, I knew there was something different about him."_

Deciding that it wasn't important for the time being she got up and started getting dressed. As she did, Rias decided to answer the question and enquire one herself. "Just Rias will be fine for now, in fact I'm more interested to learn about you. While I know about the one you tried to save, I know nothing about you, not even a name. Oh and you can turn around now."

The man thought on her words for a second. While it wasn't worded as a question, it was clear it was meant to be. A small scowl crossed his face, what need was there to dance around the questions? Did she think he was stupid enough to believe that it was a simple hint? Standing and turning to face her, he finally got a good look at his master. She had long crimson hair that reached her knees, the blue-green eyes that he saw earlier and a crazily proportioned 5'8 body, that was covered by a school uniform that barely hid any appeal. In fact, to most people it may only enhance her appeal as her top seemed to stretch to keep her breasts hidden from view and a skirt that would show her underwear if a simple breeze brushed across it.

While the man checked out Rias, she decided to do the same. He stood at the above average height of 6'1 with distinct bright orange hair that reached his shoulder blades. She wondered for a second if it was natural or not, but discarded that thought due to how irrelevant it was. She then looked over his facial features. She took note of an unknown look in his brown eyes before she noticed a small scowl on his face that seemed almost natural on him. After a brief look at his face she then looked over his body, which she noticed with a slight blush was still uncovered. He was lean with his body made up of distinct compact muscles. As her gaze travelled down she idly took noticed of his solid abs before looking down some more and coming face to face with his dick. She blushed harder before looking away and thinking " _that thing is so big and he isn't even erect._ " See while she was not embarrassed to flaunt around her body, she had never actually seen a naked male in person before and while she slept with him naked last night, this was the first time she really paid attention. It was actually a lot more embarrassing then she originally believed it would be or perhaps the fact he didn't respond to her body the same as most men did made the situation more embarrassing, as she was the only one feeling embarrassed.

As she was about to point out his current state he said "Kurosaki Ichigo."

It took Rias a couple of moments to realise that he was giving her his name. once it registered she gave a small smile and turned to face him before seeing his state and once again turning her face away. Deciding to enlighten the now named Ichigo about his current state of undress she spoke "Well Ichigo-kun, before we continue this conversation could you perhaps dress yourself. There should be some cloths for you by the dresser behind you."

Ichigo looked down to notice that she was indeed correct, he was naked. As a hint of pink dusted his cheeks, Ichigo took her advice and looked behind him to notice that there were some male clothes prepared for him. As he began to dress he thought about his own lack of reaction to realising his state. _"I guess after all these years I've been numbed to the sensation of embarrassment. Not entirely surprising considering who I've been around."_ However, Ichigo decided to stop that train of thought before it took a darker turn. After getting dressed, only mildly surprised/disturbed that the cloths were indeed his size. He turned back to his new master and decided just to wait for her to continue her explanation.

Seeing Ichigo finish and denying to herself that she was watching him dress, she began to speak again. "I know that you must have many questions on your current situation" Seeing him nod she continued. "However those are going to have to wait until later. First, I have to go to school and second I would rather not have to repeat myself when explaining to the other person. I hope you understand but for now you may spend your day here. You may do as you like however; you are not to leave this building. I will be back for lunch break as well as several other individuals, so don't be startled at their entrance. They have already been informed that you will be joining us so there shouldn't be any misunderstandings. Before I leave is there anything you need?"

Ichigo took all the information in and decided not to question his master at the moment, after all he didn't know what he was in yet so it would be best to do what she said for now. Thinking of anything he might need, he realised he ended up missing dinner yesterday and hadn't had breakfast yet. Nodding to Rias he asked "where is the kitchen? I could use something to eat."

Realising his predicament, Rias gave a small smile and gestured him to follow, as she led him to the kitchen. Following Rias through the hallway Ichigo decided to look at his surroundings, looking for any escape routes if he didn't like what was going on here and if he stuck around it would be helpful to know where he was going. Once they finally reached the kitchen rias turned to him and said "Take what you like and use anything you want. As long as you clean up after yourself I don't mind."

Ichigo gave her a small nod of thanks before going to work to fix himself something to eat. After opening the fridge and finding some things, he settled with making some bacon, egg and beans.

After he finished cooking he turned and saw that Rias had already left. Shrugging to himself he ate his food in silence before cleaning up. After he was finished he decided to take a look around the building. After exploring the three story building he discovered only five things of importance. The bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, a room that's shut with keep out on all the yellow tape and the main room which seemed to be the place where everyone gathers. After looking out the window in the main room he realised that Rias's 'house' was on a school campus. He quickly concluded that perhaps the building was for her personal use, so she used it as a base of operations. After finishing his reconnaissance of the building he decided to take a nap on one of the couches.

After some time of failing to sleep Ichigo sat up and looked at the clock and saw it was only half nine. Sighing to himself he looked for something to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Koneko entered the clubroom she expected to see someone there as she had been informed earlier about the new club member. However, what she didn't expect was for there to be a selection of cakes and sweets and a full tea pot laid out on the table in the middle of the room. Sitting on the couch sipping some tea was a person she'd never seen before however, he was easy to identify as the new member as his hair fit the description perfectly. But it wasn't long before her attention was back on the treats prepared that smelt delicious. In the time she stood there debating whether to try some or not, Ichigo noticed her presence within the room.

Placing his tea on the table, Ichigo stood to introduce himself. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I take it your one of the people that Rias mentioned." After he said this, he seemed to notice her internal conflict. Following her line of sight, he realised she was looking at the sweets he made. Giving a slight smile he followed up by saying "Help yourself. I made it for everyone anyway."

After hearing that all of Koneko's restraints were removed as she almost pounced on the sweets. Taking a cookie and sitting on the opposite couch to the new member she took a bite… before she devoured the rest of it in two seconds. As she reached for another one she said in a quiet monotone voice "Toujou Koneko."

Slightly surprised by her response Ichigo waited a second before saying "Well then, nice to meet you Koneko-chan" Koneko was slightly taken aback by the familiarity he spoke to her. Some would have taken it as an insult when being referred to like that so soon, however Koneko Just accepted it before giving a small nod to both return the greeting and let him know it was ok to refer to her as such. After that the two fell into a comfortable silence till the next person entered.

As they waited Ichigo took in Koneko's appearance. She was a petite girl of 4'6 with short white hair with a black neko hairclip on the left side of her head. She had bright golden eyes and a seemingly permanent emotionless expression plastered on her face. She wore the same school uniform as Rias making him conclude she was a fellow student however, she appeared to be a few years younger.

As he finished his observation the door opened to reveal Rias and another girl who appeared to be her age. This girl stood at around 5'6 and had long black hair tied up in a ponytail that reached the floor. She had violet coloured eyes and a small kind smile on her face. Like both Rias and Koneko she wore a school uniform and like Rias it was straining to keep her bust subdued.

As they turned to greet the current occupants of the room Rias and the girl beside her showed some surprise when their eyes laid on the table. Looking over at Ichigo she asked "did you make all this?" This caused the girl next to her look at Ichigo as well.

Ichigo just gave a shrug and answered by saying "Yeah. I got bored so I decided to cook something nice for everyone since I'll be working with you all in the future. Sadly, I didn't know what everyone liked so I made a few things to make sure everyone had something they liked. I hope you don't mind that I used a lot of your ingredients."

Rias just shook her head with a small smile while the other girl covered her mouth as she let out a small giggle. Deciding to change the subject, Rias gestured to the person who accompanied her into the room and introduced her "This is my best friend and vice president of the occult research club, Himejima Akeno." After Rias spoke Akeno gave a low bow and said "nice to meet you."

Ichigo stood up and returned the bow before replying "Kurosaki Ichigo, please take care of me." As he stood up, what Rias said finally registered "wait, did you say occult research club?"

Rias gave a curt nod before clarifying "yes everyone that will be attending goes to this high school and all but one other are part of this club. We can begin soon; we are only waiting for the last two people."

While waiting for the remaining people both Akeno and Rias decided to try some of the treats on the table. Grabbing a few pieces that were out of Koneko's peripheral vision- which both agreed was a good idea- and sat down, Akeno on the couch next to Ichigo and Rias behind her desk. As they took a bite of their snacks, they were pleasantly surprised to find they tasted amazing. After finishing their treats, they decided to try the tea, which was also to a high standard.

Rias decided to voice her approval "I must say Ichigo, you have quite the talent in the kitchen, these are delicious."

"yes these treats are really good. It seems my position as snack preparer is being endangered." Akeno added with a small giggle at the end.

Ichigo was unaffected by the praise or the comment but courteous enough to reply by saying "Thank you for the praise, but it really isn't anything special and don't worry about your position, this won't be a common occurrence, I done it because I was bored."

Akeno just giggled again and replied "Don't worry Ichigo-kun, I don't mind. As long as you make it up to me later, I don't have any problem with it." She then gave Ichigo a smile he recognised. A teasing smile. A smile that someone always gave him when she was doing her usual antics. A smile that reminded him of his past. A smile that opened some old wounds.

Flinching at the sight of the smile, Ichigo averted his gaze from her. Akeno and Rias both noticed this and frowned slightly. They had no clue what could have caused such a reaction. Before they could inquire the door opened too reveal two males. One had short blond hair and stood at 5'8. He had grey eyes and a small mole under his left eye. As he walked in he had a charming smile on his face. Ichigo could tell right away the girls absolutely adored him.

The other boy had messy short brown hair and light brown eyes. He was slightly shorter than the other male standing at 5'7 and looked very confused. Ichigo recognised him as the person he tried to save last night. The boy looked around the room in obvious confusion, not that Ichigo blamed him. If he wasn't so used to random supernatural events happening he'd be confused as well. Ichigo also noted that they were both wearing male variants of the same uniform the girls wore.

As they entered the room the first thing that was said was from the brown haired boy "wh-what is this room?"

The one too reply was Rias. She got up from her seat and walked towards the duo before saying "This is our clubroom. The clubroom of the occult research club. Now that everyone is here, I would like to welcome both you and Ichigo over there." As she finished she gestured to the older male sat on the couch.

The blond haired boy approached Ichigo before offering a handshake "my name is Yuuto Kiba, nice to meet you."

Ichigo took his hand and gave him a strong handshake. "Kurosaki Ichigo the pleasure is mine." Both parties gave each other a smile as the blond haired boy sat next to him.

When the brown haired boy looked over, he saw a somewhat familiar face. It was a face that he thought he saw last night, when his psycho girlfriend grew wings and killed him. But, he couldn't be that same guy because the whole girlfriend thing was just a dream. It had to be a dream no-one else remembered her and all her contact info and pictures were gone, like they didn't exist. To top it off, she killed him, but right now he was alive which meant last night was all a dream, including the orange haired guy that got skewered alongside him. So why did this orange haired guy look so similar. Deciding to ignore the orange haired guy for now, the boy just uttered some sort of agreement. Rias then gestured the boy to sit down which he did next to Koneko. When everyone got into their positions, Koneko and the brown haired boy while on the other sat Ichigo, Akeno and Kiba, while Rias sat on the edge of her desk. Once everyone was comfortable, Rias started speaking again.

"But, the occult research club is a mere façade. Nothing more than a hobby." The current members of the OCR didn't react, obviously already knowing this information and merely continued eating the snacks. Ichigo's only visible reaction was for a small scowl to appear on his face, however he said nothing. Merely waiting for her to continue.

On the other hand, the brown haired boy was more vocal about his confusion "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'll be frank" Rias replied "We are devils." She finished with a confident look plastered on her face. Everyone apart from the brown haired boy remained calm and composed. " _Even Ichigo"_ Rias noted in afterthought.

The brown haired boy shuffled a bit before sitting up and replying "that was indeed very frank."

Before he could continue Rias once again continued her explanation "There are three factions. Devils, Angels and fallen angels. Angels, creations of god that follow his orders, come down and hunt us devils. Fallen angels, once angels serving god, they have been cast down to the underworld due to their wicked nature. We often clash with them for control of the underworld or hell, as humans call it. Then us devils, beings that embody sin and desire. In other words, we have a three-way standoff." She then took a breather before asking "are you both following so far?"

Ichigo remained silent but gave a small nod that was seen by Rias. The brown haired boy was more descriptive of his position "um, this is kinda too complicated for a stupid high school student like me." He said while giving a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of his head.

Rias kept her confident look before saying two words "Amano Yuuma" That got a reaction from the brown haired boy. He jerked back as if physically hit before Rias continued "I'm sure you remember her. You even had a date, after all."

That got a reaction from the boy "I have no idea where you've heard that name, but don't treat it as some occult phenomenon. Frankly speaking, I find it unpleasant." He said before he stood and went to continue "sorry, but…"

As Rias was about to do something another voice interjected "Kid, sit down and hear her out. It's because of her we're even alive now, have some common courtesy."

The boy turned to Ichigo before saying "what do you mean?"

Ichigo sat back in the sofa, seemingly getting comfortable before he continued "I mean, what happened last night wasn't a dream." This caused the boy to widen his eyes in slight panic. "I bet you woke up this morning and thought that it was some weird dream. You went to school and asked your friends and they thought you were crazy. You then tried to show them her contact info but it wasn't in your phone anymore. So in the end you just dismissed it as some crazy ass dream."

As Ichigo spoke the boy's eyes grew wider and wider. "H-h-how did you know?" He stuttered out.

Ichigo just shrugged and answered with "Kinda like what I did during my first supernatural experience, with some minor differences." Before the boy could say something else, a picture landed on the table in front of him. Being a curios person, the boy took a look at the picture.

The boy instantly questioned "Yuuma-chan?"

Rias then pushed on while she had his attention "She was there. No doubt about it." As the boy stood in shock, she once again continued "This girl is Amano Yuuma-chan, isn't she?"

Regaining some control, the boy then replies "y-yes, but how did you get this?"

Seemingly dismissing his question Rias spoke once more "this girl you went on a date with was in fact a fallen angel."

Trying to deny this crazy reality the boy fumbled some excuse as to why it couldn't be true "b-but Matsuda and Motohama didn't remember anything about her and her phone number also…" he tried saying before he was cut off again.

"She used her powers…" Rias said still the embodiment of calm. "it's rather simple for us supernatural beings to erase our existence from the lives of humans. Once that fallen angel completed her mission she erased memories and records of it from you and the people around you."

This caused the boy to refocus on the conversation before questioning "Mission?"

Rias responded simply "Killing you." Before she then expanded on her answer "She came to check whether you have a certain dangerous object in your body. You were killed once that was confirmed. Impaled by a light-spear, to be precise."

After she spoke the memory of the event last night filled his mind _"if you're going to blame someone, blame god for planting a sacred gear inside your body."_ He then voiced his realisation "Now I remember. Yuuma-chan talked about sa-something."

"Sacred gear." Rias replied clearly, seemingly knowing what the fallen angel was after.

Akeno then took over to elaborate for those who didn't know the term, mainly the boy. "An unusual power that resides in certain humans. It is said most of the great men in history possessed it."

Rias then picked up where Akeno left off "Sometimes they have power formidable enough to threaten devils and fallen angels." She then seemed to go on a tangent "Issei, raise your left hand."

The brown haired boy now identified as Issei did what he was told and asked "like this?" not even questioning the bizarre request. On the couch Ichigo internally sighed _"finally got the kids name. It was starting to get annoying."_

Oblivious to Ichigo's thoughts Rias continued her instructions "Close your eyes and imagine the strongest being that comes to mind."

Issei tried to dispute the instructions by saying "th-this is all too sudden…"

However, Rias wasn't having any of it and chastised him instantly "Focus, Issei."

Seemingly unable to ignore her instruction he hastily agreed "o-okay!" He then raised his arm once again and tried focusing by repeating a mantra "focus, focus." However, as he peeked through his eyelids he came face to face with Rias's underwear.

Rias tried to encourage him by saying "Yes, Issei, focus." Seemingly not noticing that she was the one distracting him. He tried once again, however the temptation to look overcome him and he peeked again… and again. With the sight in front of him, it seemed he would never be able to focus.

He then dropped to his knees in anguish as a sense of failure overcame him, as he cried out "I can't do it!"

Slightly disappointed Rias stood before trying to console him "It's alright. we'll take it slow."

At that moment Ichigo stood up "Kid, get your head out the gutter. There's more to life than staring at girls, so restrain yourself and do it again without looking up a skirt." This got a reaction from everyone. Koneko stopped eating for the first time since she entered the room before giving a small look of disgust to Issei before muttering "hentai" and returning to her snacks. Kiba's smile turned nervous but that was all while Akeno let out a small giggle. Rias had the most surprising reaction, surprise. Ichigo highly doubted she didn't notice Issei looking up her skirt, it was clear as day to him and the look wasn't even directed at him. However, Issei's reaction was the most extreme.

"Ehhhhh. How did you notice." Before he looked at Rias who met his glance with mirth in her eyes. He quickly looked away before saying "I mean I have no idea what you're talking about." He corrected before he understood the rest of the sentence. He then shouted "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERES MORE TO LIFE THAN STARING AT GIRLS. ARE YOU NOT A MAN? IT SEEMS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND FEMALES." He then burst into tears before saying in a quieter voice "I'm sorry for your loss my friend."

Koneko decided to ignore Issei's antics and only waited for Ichigo's response _"it would be a shame if he was also a pervert."_ Kiba fidgeted uncomfortably, still unsure what to say, while both Rias and Akeno giggled. Ichigo felt his eye twitch before replying "first, my understanding and experience with women are years ahead of yours and second this topic is currently irrelevant." He sighed before continuing "right now the important thing is you unlocking your power. I know you have one of these sacred gear things, I can sense it and it is indeed in your left arm."

This caused all the other occupants in the room save Issei to raise a brow in surprise. For someone to be able to sense a sacred gear that took Akeno direct contact to even notice took a lot of skill or experience. Ichigo then turned to Rias "You guys have a form of energy you use right?" receiving a nod he then asked "how do you control it? Do you use some kind of medium like an incantation or an item?"

Rias was unsure how to reply. He spoke as if he had experience in controlling some form of energy, which would be good because it would mean he would need less training allowing her to focus on Issei who knew absolutely nothing. However, the second part of the question kind of confused her emotions. She didn't know whether to be humoured or offended. They were devils, why would they need to do such a primitive thing to channel their energy. Although, this did provide her with the information that he didn't know about the supernatural to the degree she initially believed. Coming to the conclusion he simply didn't know, she let the partial insult slide before answering. "it's called demonic power or energy. We don't need primitive things such as mediums to channel it. Devils are being of desire, to control our energy all we must do is desire it to do something." While she let the insult slide, she made sure to clarify that such a mistake wouldn't happen again.

Understanding her offense, Ichigo gave a small nod before turning to Issei "ok then that makes things simple. Issei close your eyes and think of something you desire. Think of that desire and imagine how power can help you achieve that. Then direct all that desire into your left hand."

Issei was unsure whether to do what Ichigo said. It made sense because Ichigo was meant to be in the same boat as him, someone new to this. However, the way Ichigo said it, made it seem like it could be a pretty enjoyable experience. _"Imagine what I desire huh. That's obviously a harem of many big-breasted girls. How can power help me get it?"_

 **Issei's mindscape**

"YAAAHHH." Issei shouted as he punched a guy through a wall. As he enters the room he comes face to face with a bound Rias and Akeno. As he stepped over the body of the man he punched he spoke in a heroic tone "don't fear innocent maidens for I am here for you."

As he undone their binds and removed their gags, they both jumped on him and began grinding on him. They both then spoke in perfect unison "Issei-kun thank you for saving us, we were so scared. How about we give you a reward. As they moved to take their clothes off….

 **Real world**

Ichigo brought his fist down on Issei's head and dropped him to the floor… which then proceeded to crack. " _I'll ask about that later."_ Ichigo thought to himself. "get up. I said channel it into your left arm, not just enter some perverted fantasy. Get a grip."

Issei stood up and wiped his nose of the small amount of blood that was leaking from it. Currently he was slightly disorientated, but he still understood what Ichigo said. Shaking his head to try and fix the issue, he tried again. He didn't know why he was so willing to try again, maybe because it created such a vivid fantasy. Whatever the reason he tried again. When he reached the same stage as his previous attempt he stopped himself from getting too absorbed in the fantasy as he didn't want to experience that mean punch again. After his desire manifested within himself, he tried to direct it to his left arm. When he tried to, he realised he didn't know how. So thinking of the only way he knew how to channel energy in his left hand, he directed his desires by thinking of…. Jerking off. Yep, his desires were sexual in nature therefore the best way to channel them into his hand was to jerk off. But, he wasn't just going to jerk off in front of everyone so he done the next best thing. Thinking about jerking off.

After a few seconds of imagining jerking off, his left hand felt heavier and felt like some sort of glove covered it. Opening his eyes and looking at his left hand he saw that it was now covered with a red bulky gauntlet. Looking around the room in shock at the fact that it worked, he saw that none of the other occupants were particularly surprised about its sudden appearance. Ichigo just seemed to be interested while Rias seemed kind of happy. Koneko, was seemingly ignoring her surroundings as she at her cake, Kiba had an approving smile on while Akeno shared Rias's excitement.

"Congratulations Issei. You have unlocked your sacred gear. You've already taken the first step to realising who you truly are." Rias commented. By giving him praise and supporting him, he would be more inclined to listen to her in the future.

Issei unaware of the subtle manipulation, basked in the praise he was given. This was one of the few opportunities he was ever given to relish in the feeling so for a few moments he did. That was until he felt some doubt well up in him. He decided to voice his feelings in hope that he was wrong. "but this thing seems useless, what can it do? And why did they kill me over it?"

Rias shook her head with a small frown before replying "I am unsure, of what your sacred gear does. There are many types of sacred gear many of which are known, however there are some sacred gears that have yet to have been identified and this could very well be one of them. I would need to check records to see if it is one we know about already but that could take some time. As to why they killed you, it's simply because the fallen angels feared it so they decided to kill you before you could unlock it."

Issei seemed to take that as an acceptable answer before he realised something "Wait if I died last night and so did this guy" he said pointing to Ichigo "How are we both alive, in this room right now?" he half shouted while emphasizing his point by pointing at the floor aggressively. Everyone in the room seemed unaffected by his raise of voice. It was to be expected, knowing you died the night before yet lived through the day as if everything was normal. His mind couldn't comprehend what it previously believed to be impossible. It was more surprising it took him this long to react. After all, they had mentioned this earlier in the conversation but it seemed he was a bit slow.

Rias just picked up a piece of paper she had on the desk, seemingly prepared for the question. She then showed it too both Ichigo and Issei "This is how you lived. It is a magic circle. This magical circle was the one you used to summon me before you died. Issei, Ichigo, both of you have been reborn into the household of Rias Gremory, daughter of Duke Gremory, an upper-class devil." As she said that she let out her wings before she continued "as my servants, that is."

When she finished Issei took a step back and brought his left up slightly as if preparing some for an attack. He then said "are you three the same?"

When he finished Akeno, Koneko and Kiba stood up as Akeno replied with "yes, we are all devils too." When she finished each of them let out their wings, one by one before she added "We are also Rias's servants like you."

Issei tried backing away further before he felt something weird in his shoulder blades. He was then pulled forwards as something seemed to push him from behind. Looking behind him he saw wings of his own. Feeling slightly panicked he looked over to Ichigo, who just stood as calmly as he was during their conversation. Everyone else followed Issei's gaze. While everyone in the room knew Ichigo was there, the whole conversation was focused mainly on Issei as he was completely ignorant to his situation. So when they decided that perhaps was the time to address any concerns that Ichigo may have, after all they felt slightly guilty for kind of ignoring him and prioritising Issei.

As all eyes landed on Ichigo, he felt slightly self-conscious. Up until now he was the addition, a bonus that came with the initial prize so they naturally focused on their intended target. To receive some attention so soon made Ichigo feel slightly uncomfortable. Luckily for him it was easy to hide, having to deal with nobles and their condescending looks for so long made him somewhat immune to self-doubt when being focused on by others. On the outside he merely raised a brow before asking "what?"

This caused some of the tension in Issei to be released. No longer being the centre of attention gave him an opportunity to calm down slightly. His question seemed to displease Rias. _"He must be somewhat curious about what will happen next. Why is he being so shut off."_ She thought to herself. Deciding to voice her concerns in a gentler way she queried "Isn't there something you'd like to ask? You know, like what does it change? What can I do now? Those kinds of things."

Issei seemed to have calmed down enough to be able to be included in the conversation again and just waited to see how Ichigo responded. He wasn't going to lie he was very curious as well. Ichigo thought for a moment before saying "not really. I mean not much is going to change for me. I live alone with no family nor friends. I guess the only thing that will really change is the fact that I will have to do some things for you. Something like handing out those leaflets. About what I can do now I kinda figured that out. I have more strength, speed and durability. Furthermore, our senses have been enhanced which also gave us the ability to see in the night. Lastly, we are stronger in the night and grow fatigued in the day."

Everyone else in the room save Koneko gave expressions of pure and utter shock. No one in the room was expecting such a straight forward answer that was so accurate. Rias regained her composure by clearing out her throat before speaking again "Yes well, you were really accurate in your deductions that I must say it is impressive. However, I there are more details that you need to be informed about, so don't get too cocky."

Ichigo just snorted before he replied again "of course there is more to it that. I was simply informing you that I was content with the information I currently had, you'know, so you could get back to telling idiot over here about all the shit he needs to know. If there's anything I need to know in there I'll pick it up." With that said he sat back down on the couch.

Rias sighed, it seemed that Ichigo was going to be difficult to control. It would be best if he didn't get full of himself that could end badly. Looking between both Issei and Ichigo Rias once again spoke with her usual tone of superiority and confidence "In any case, we welcome you once again. As devils that is." Leaning back on her desk Rias spoke again "devils collect power by forming contracts with humans and receiving compensation for it. Nowadays no-one manually draws magic circles to summon devils, so we just hand them out to potential contractors."

She then lifted her arm as a magical circle appeared on the table before several stacks of leaflets came into existence in that spot. "We usually have familiars do it, but as servant devils you need to learn the basics." Rias then grew a mischievous smirk before saying "work hard and you could get your own servants someday."

Issei reacted almost immediately "servants of my own. They would have to obey me right?"

Before Rias could reply Ichigo interjected. "Really kid, even now all you can think about is girls. Anyway, that process could take years."

Issei looked at him before asking "what do you mean?"

Ichigo sighed. It seemed this kid couldn't figure out anything for himself. Kind of reminded him of himself. "I mean only Rias has servants. That means Akeno, Koneko and Kiba are still incapable of having their own servants and who knows how long they have been devils. Anyway, what's the need to have servants. Are you incapable of doing things yourself, do you need someone that can't dispute you? Someone who can't say no even if they wanted too? Do you need that absolute control?"

After hearing Ichigo's words Issei looked down. When worded like that it did sound bad to want his own servants. It almost seemed liked tyranny. Looking at Rias, he gave a meaningful gaze. A gaze that questioned whether that was all he was, a tool to be used. one that can't dispute her. It almost hurt to realise that being a servant wasn't going to be as good as he initially believed.

Rias on the other hand, was filled with indignation. How could he just assume that was what a master servant relationship was. It made her seem like a bad guy when in fact she cared very deeply for her servants. They were her family, ones that she could rely on and in turn could rely on her. She would not have someone who didn't even know her judge who she was and how she was with her servants. However, before she could voice her thoughts another angry voice came from beside her. "How dare you say that about Rias. She would never force us into anything. She doesn't control us, she guides us, helps us and cares for us, so we do the same for her. Each of us here had no-one. No-one cared for us and neither did we. Then Rias came into our lives, she gave us a chance. She gave us hope, we owe her everything. How dare you question what kind of person she is, even after she saved your life."

After finishing her piece Akeno panted out and glared at Ichigo who seemed unaffected by her outburst. Rias felt happiness well up inside of her. It was heart-warming to know that her precious servants felt so strongly about her and held her in such high regard. Looking over at Kiba and Koneko she noticed that they were both also glaring at Ichigo. Issei looked shocked at the outburst and felt uncomfortable about being on the same side of the room as the one who was receiving such harsh glares. Rias then spoke up continuing from where Akeno left off. "My family treats their servants as family. I was brought up with the ideal that mistreating a servant is wrong and would never do so. So rest assured I would never make you do something against your will."

Ichigo's scowl deepened before he spoke in a harsh tone. "you're so arrogant. When did I mention you personally Rias? All I did was tell him the truth about a master servant relationship and all of you took it as a personal insult. I know nothing about you, why would I assume you were one of those who abuse the system. The devils are a race and going by what I've discovered so far you aren't too different from humans in terms of emotions, so it would be wrong to assume all of you are evil beings. Even going by what you've done for both me and the boy, you aren't a bad person so don't jump to conclusions." Ichigo then took a breath to calm himself before he continued "Furthermore, being nice to your servants doesn't mean you're not bad. Don't you know the philosophy that happy servants are more obedient and willing than abused servants. While abused servants can't dispute orders, willingness to carry them out also affects efficiency. There have been many rulers who treated their servants nicely simply because they would be more valuable in the long run." " _Just like him."_ "But once again, I am NOT claiming you are such a person before you have another go at me." Ichigo added at the end, just to clarify it wasn't another personal jab.

Rias felt embarrassed that she assumed he was talking specifically about her and felt the need to apologise as he was right, the relationship between master and servant was as he described but can be altered based on the masters' temperament. Deciding to move on Rias changed the subject.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand. I would like both of you to go round handing out flyers. It doesn't matter how you do it, put them through peoples' letterbox's, hand it to them in person, I don't mind as long as you get them to people. I would like both of you to get started tonight while I arrange for Ichigo to join Kuoh academy."

Issei just went to grab a pile before Ichigo's voice stopped him "Wait, hold up. You want me to go to Kuoh academy."

Rias looked up from the forms in front of her to give Ichigo a look of confusion "Of course. The reason is two-fold. One, it will allow you to remain close to me and two I refuse to have an uneducated peerage."

Ichigo took note of the word 'peerage' and filed that away for later. He then gave a small scowl before replying "I refuse to go back to school-"

However, before he could finish his sentence Rias interrupted "This is non-negotiable. You will attend school and receive a good education. I won't allow you to be a delinquent."

Ichigo sighed before replying again "firstly, so much for not forcing us to do anything we don't want to and secondly, you misunderstand. It's not that I don't want to go to school for the sake of not going, no, I don't want to go to school because I graduated. In case you didn't realise I am 26. I've already been to college and got a career."

This seemed to surprise everyone in the room. Being the spokesperson Rias spoke up "I don't believe you. You look like you're a third year student."

The only reply she got was "why do you think I call him kid, cause I'm one year older?" He offered.

Rias sighed, her new rook was a headache. "if you are indeed your age prove it." Was all she said.

"I'll just wait for you to get my profile that I have no doubt your trying to collect. But in the meantime, I studied Human biology at college and decided to become a doctor like my father before me. I've been a doctor at Kuoh hospital for the last 2 years" Ichigo said in an exasperated tone.

Rias once again showed her surprise "Well that is unexpected. Then how about become the schools nurse or a science teacher?"

"I guess you're not budging on this." Receiving a shake of the head he sighed "Fine. But as long as I only teach biology nothing else." Rias smiled at his answer. It seemed he was beginning to see things her way.

"now that that's out of the way, why don't you start handing out flyers, you may need all the time you can get." Rias said, finally glad that exhausting conversation was over.

Issei was about to pick up a stack of flyers before a thought occurred that he voiced aloud. "Wait what about lessons, its only lunch break."

Ichigo just face palmed while Akeno and Rias gave a light giggle. Kiba decided to speak for the first time since the conversation started by enlightening Issei "Issei-kun we've been here for hours. School ended an hour ago. But don't worry you've been marked as absent due to club activities."

"oh, ok. Well then we best get started right Ichigo-sensei?" Issei asked.

Ichigo sighed. He hated being called sensei, however due to being a doctor by profession it was unavoidable and now he was going to be a teacher, it seemed he just couldn't escape the formality. However, unlike Issei, he felt there was something more pressing than the handing out of flyers. "Rias, I think it would be more urgent to test our combat abilities in case those fallen angels come back. Personally I would like to see what changes have come around due to becoming a devil."

Rias thought on the idea for a moment. It would be beneficial to discover what they were currently capable of, both due to the immediate danger and for long term training. It would also help her determine just what exactly Ichigo was. He seemed human, yet his knowledge conflicted that but at the same time it was so incomplete that he couldn't be anything but human. There was also the fact he was able to hold off the fallen angel for a period of time, but once again he died due to human limitations. _"he is so confusing. With this test I may be able to uncover some answers."_ "I think that may be a good idea, let us go into the forest so no-one see's us." She said while getting up from her desk. She then left the room with everyone following behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they entered a clearing in the forest they came to a stop. Ichigo looked round, the clearing was decently big which would enable them to spar with a lot of space while remaining hidden from prying eyes. After giving the clearing a once over he turned his attention to Rias who began speaking.

"well then now that we are here, we should start. Issei-kun, would you like to go first?" Rias asked with a sultry tone, to help convince him. Ichigo rolled his eyes at her tone, it was obvious that she was manipulating him. "If you think that is best Rias-senpai." And it seemed it was working beautifully.

Rias gave a nod "good. Your opponent will be Koneko." After hearing that Koneko walked into the centre of the clearing and waited for Issei to arrive.

"EHHH, you can't expect me to fight Koneko-chan, she might get hurt." Issei tried reasoning with Rias. Was she crazy, Koneko was so small and fragile.

Rias then replied with a knowing smile "I'm sure. In fact, I'm more worried about you getting hurt. Just because she's small doesn't mean she's weak." Issei heard the words but he still felt uncertain. Walking over to the middle of the clearing he stood opposite to Koneko about 10ft away. He then brought up his fists in a sloppy boxing stance with his left hand still in cased within his sacred gear.

Both fighters stood across from each other waiting for a signal for them to begin. The atmosphere was tense and then their signal came "begin" Rias said. One they received their signal both fighters ran at each other and then Issei was sent flying backwards into a tree before sliding down it and landing in a sitting position. Both participants didn't meet halfway. In the time it took for Issei to travel 2ft Koneko covered the other eight. It was over as soon as it began. Koneko stood in the clearing with her left palm forward in a thrust that was obviously the cause of Issei's flight.

Issei's world was currently spinning. He never expected Koneko to pack such a punch. Maybe he should have taken her more seriously. _"Who am I kidding, that wouldn't have changed anything."_ He thought to himself. After a few seconds his vision began to clear up and he could make out Ichigo walking over to him. As Ichigo crouched next to him he asked with an amused smirk on his face "Have a nice flight kid?" However, Issei seemed to out of it, to reply.

After giving him a once over Ichigo just said "He's fine just disorientated and has a slight concussion. Nothing serious." After waiting for a couple minutes Issei was back on his feet and walked over to the audience while Ichigo went towards the middle of the clearing.

Once again both fighters stood 10ft apart but this time it was difference. Ichigo settled in a low stance with both knees bent and his right foot forward. His right arm was above the corresponding leg with his hand open and his palm facing down while his left arm was above the left leg closed into a fist. Everyone could tell that Ichigo was very comfortable in the stance, showing everyone he knew what he was doing. Deciding to Take this fight more seriously Koneko slipped into her own stance.

Rias smirked, she thought that maybe her last rook piece was not wasted on him. Using a rook piece on an unknown was a huge risk, but Rias was desperate to get capable peerage members so she could escape. Deciding to see if she was right she signalled the beginning of the fight "begin."

As soon as the words left her mouth Koneko launched herself at Ichigo. On the other side of the field, Ichigo just stood, waiting for his opponent to get close. As soon as she was just outside his range, Ichigo tensed his right leg to use it as a support while his left pushed off the floor and came round. He then pivoted his right foot 90 degrees clockwise to gain more momentum, while he tilted his body back a bit.

Koneko saw the kick coming however she was already to close and had too much momentum to stop or turn so she done the only thing she could, bring up her arms to block the kick. However, while she expected to be hit by it, she never realised how much force was behind it. As soon as the kick made contact her bones made a cracking noise and her body immediately became a ragdoll that flew to the right of the clearing and into a tree. A tree in which collapsed under the force of a 68ib girl.

Ichigo immediately darted off into her direction as soon as he saw how much force his kick had _"what the hell. I never knew my kick would be so powerful now. I know my muscles are stronger but this is taking the piss."_ Ichigo thought to himself as he arrived next to Koneko. He began to examine her injuries as the others rushed over. "How is she? Will she be ok?" Rias questioned in a panic. She felt responsible. She wanted to test how strong Ichigo was but she never expected him to possess such physical prowess even for a rook. And now Koneko was paying the price for her mistake.

"She will be ok. She has a few bruises and her right arm is fractured, but not broken. Right now she is unconscious, it seems her head collided with the tree first." Ichigo replied in a professional tone. He then turned to Rias "did you drug me or something, there was no way I could have kicked her that hard even with my enhanced body now."

Rias turned to him, slightly relieved that Koneko would be ok. "No, that was all you. It's to do with the nature of your piece slightly however, it wouldn't have been able to make a normal human that powerful immediately. You must have had more than normal physical strength and I mean an absurd amount."

Ichigo took in her words. She said some things that he didn't understand yet like 'piece' and absurd strength. He wasn't some superhuman, in his human body he wasn't absurdly strong and it wasn't like his soul could have affected his physical bodies strength. Besides, he hasn't been able to go into his soul form for a couple of years now so it couldn't have been a factor. Sighing internally, he decided to ask a question.

"I would like to have another spar. Now I know my strength I will hold some of it back but I couldn't really test myself there."

Rias looked at him as if he were strange. What more was there to test. However, this also made her curios about what else he could do. Deciding to play along she nodded "very well, Kiba how would you like to spar with Ichigo?"

Kiba looked at Ichigo for a second before saying "if I don't get kicked like that then sure." He then laughed slightly nervous.

Once everyone returned to the side lines and Koneko was removed from the danger area Ichigo and Kiba met in the middle of the field. Kiba then summoned a magic circle before pulling a plain looking European sword out of it. He then got into a stance with his sword pointed at Ichigo.

Ichigo responded by lowering himself into his stance and waited. He didn't have to wait long before Rias gave the signal. As soon as she did Kiba rushed at Ichigo. Ichigo idly noted that Kiba was much faster than Koneko and was onto him in a second. Ichigo ducked as the blade flew over him in a horizontal slash. Before Kiba could follow up Ichigo back pedalled to create some distance.

Once he was in space Ichigo stood upright, getting out of his stance before looking at Kiba and saying "Is that all you can do Kiba. Run moderately fast and swing around a sword wildly." Kiba didn't react to the jab and just rushed at Ichigo again before preforming a diagonal slash at Ichigo's right shoulder. However, the unexpected happened. Much to everyone's shock Ichigo caught the blade in his hand with his thumb on the underside while the remaining digits on the other. Ichigo sighed, he didn't get to test anything else out after all. Deciding to finish this, he pulled the blade towards himself bringing Kiba with it before he got low and elbowed Kiba in the stomach. As soon as Ichigo moved out the way Kiba collapsed to the ground holding his stomach in pain. After a few moments Kiba stood up shakily, while still holding his stomach. He turned to Ichigo and said with a pained smile "thank you for the spar Sensei." With his piece said he walked back over to the others. As Ichigo turned and went to say something, he caught sight of thunder heading his way. Reacting out of instinct he brought his right hand up and said "Bakudou no 44: Barrier" He then seemed to remember he couldn't use his powers anymore. _"Shit this is gunna hurt."_ He thought to himself. However, surprise overcame his features as he felt his reiryoku respond to his command and formed a barrier in-front of him.

The thunder crashed into the barrier quickly and caused an explosion that left a veil of smoke over the clearing. As it faded Ichigo could be seen standing completely unharmed staring at his hand in wonder. The others were also surprised he was able to take the attack head on and remain unscathed (as they didn't see him erect the barrier.

"I can't believe it." He whispered to himself. "My powers. They're back." Ichigo then looked over at the crowd and could see that Akeno was the one who attacked him, judging by the way her hand was outstretched. She also had a slight look of surprise across her face before her smile retuned along with a light blush. "My, my Ichigo-kun. It seems you can take a lot of" she then licked her lips "punishment." She finished with an aroused tone.

Ichigo immediately noticed her quirks _"she's a sadist huh. Well things got interesting and annoying at the same time."_ Deciding to play along for now he replied by saying "How about we play some more." Akeno seemed to like the idea as her smile got bigger and she took to the air.

She started by throwing more thunder at him which he kept dodging. As it continued Akeno became hornier. He kept narrowly dodging her attacks, narrowly dodging the pain. It was like he was teasing her by letting her almost hurt him and that's what made it fun for her.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was thinking of how to handle the situation, while still dodging. _I should test if I truly do have kido again or if that was just a fluke. But I can't use any hadou as I don't know how powerful it would be now. Although Sho may be ok to use."_ Now he chose a course of action Ichigo decided to go on the offensive. After dodging one more bolt, Ichigo quickly pointed his palm at Akeno before shouting "Hadou no 1: Thrust"

Akeno was curios what it would do but nothing happened, until she felt an invisible force hit her and nearly knock her out the sky. Luckily she regained her control before she hit the ground. As she went to attack Ichigo again she heard him finish a chant "-carve a twin Lotus on a wall of Pale Blue Flames, and await the Blazing Fires to reach the Distant Heavens!" as she was about to release her spell Ichigo finished his "Bakudou no 61: six rods of light prison."

Before Akeno could release her spell, six thin but wide beams of light slammed into her midsection from all directions and held her in place, unable to move any part of her body. Ichigo began to walk up to her as he saw she tried struggling out of it. As he approached, he began to hear a sound coming out of her as well as her breathing out some words quietly.

When he got close enough he realised she was moaning as she struggled and the word she kept saying was "tighter." Deciding to make sure she was ok, he walked close to her and putting his hand on her shoulder. Before asking "are you ok?"

Her head snapped to him instantly and Ichigo could see her face. Her expression was one of complete bliss. Her eyes were half-lidded, her face was completely flushed and her mouth was open in a moan. She then spoke a reply "Do it tighter, Ichigo-kun. No, Ichigo-sama."

Ichigo's eyes bugged out for a second before he calmed himself. _"great, not only is she a sadist, she's also a masochist."_ He thought, before undoing the restraint.

As the kido disappeared, Akeno dropped to her knees giving a disappointed groan, but Ichigo ignored her and walked up to Rias.

"well that was fun. We should probably call it a night for now." Ichigo said.

Rias tore her gaze of Akeno, who was still on the floor trying to regain her breath before replying. "Yes I agree. However, tomorrow you will have to explain what you did, I've never seen a type of magic like it."

Ichigo just waved her off as he walked past "yeah, yeah, I got it. See you all afterschool tomorrow." He said before, he disappeared into the treeline.

Turning to Issei Rias spoke "you may go as well, just make sure that you come to the clubroom afterschool." Issei nodded before he headed home.

Rias then looked around her at the destroyed clearing (mainly due to Akeno) and the one destroyed tree, before looking at her remaining pieces. One was holding his stomach in pain, another was on her stomach passed out while the last seemed to be in a dreamlike state. She then sighed before saying "well I guess I have to sort these three out first." With that she got to work. It was going to be a long night for Rias.

* * *

 **There we have it people, Chapter 1. Now for all those who are going to say this isn't Ichigo then save it. It was stated in the summary he would be OOC and this is AU.** **also i'd like to state that not much is known about this Ichigo yet, however the things that are different will be explained later. As Ichigo in this story is older than cannon, some events will have happened that have lead to him changing and diverging from the original. While it isn't cannon Ichigo it wont be just some OC i'm calling Ichigo either.**


	2. Chapter 2

Why did this take so long? well... I'm lazy. I'm a pro procrastinator. Had some (I mean only some) other stuff to do. I have other hobbies and this chapter was sooooooooo boring to write. also i couldn't find a way that i liked it. I got close to finishing it 3 times and 3 times i deleted and started again. But at least its here now.

I would like to warn you now that if you continue to follow this story, do not expect consistent updates. They will come when it's written and i only write when i'm in the mood. you have been warned.

* * *

After an indeterminable amount of time, with Ichigo not knowing if it were mere seconds or perhaps years, the world around him warped. The clear skies of day turned to an armada of storm clouds that littered the plains below with rain. The very same rubble he stood on earlier now painted crimson with blood. Looking at his hands he saw his Zanpakuto, which once shone as a glossy black was now tainted with the same red substance that surrounded and covered him. But, this appeared to be no shock to him as he looked upon it with the same weary eyes as before. Deciding to embrace the rest of this hell he looked around for anything else. Everything seemed the same apart from one thing, the debris was decorated.

All around him there were the unmoving bodies of hundred if not thousands of soul reapers. The bodies of the deceased were littered with all different types of injuries. Some stab wounds, while others were cuts. But those were only the mild ones. There were those whose limbs were severed from their bodies, a mixture between precision and brutality as some were cut clean off while others seemingly ripped by pure strength. His weary eyes grew sad as he dropped to his knees, staring out across the battlefield.

However, his time alone was cut short as a voice interrupted his silence. It was a voice that made Ichigo's blood boil. A voice full of arrogance and self-assurance. A voice that right now was a combination of condescension and disappointment. "Kurosaki Ichigo. Is this really the limit of your power? Is this all you can achieve? I expected more from you, but it seems that you too have reached the plateau."

Ichigo's body trembled as the voice spoke and once it finished Ichigo had has enough. Roaring in anger, he quickly rose to his feet before turning and stabbing at the origin of the voice. However, as soon as he laid eyes upon the person he stabbed his body began to tremble in shock. Fear began to well up inside of him. He looked the person dead in the eye and he regretted it. Within the gateway to the soul, all he saw was shock, confusion, and betrayal. _"No. This can't be happening. It was Aizen, I swear it was Aizen."_ He thought to himself, but only one word came out his mouth. "R-Rukia."

Ichigo startled awake and into an upright position with laboured breathes. He could feel the sweat cover his body and the erratic pumps of his heart. His eyes jumped across the room, checking to see if his surroundings were safe. After a few seconds, he slowly began to get his breathing under control and calmed down. Once he did he moved over to the side of his bed and rested his forehead in his right hand as his left laid across his knees.

" _The dreams have come back huh. Luckily the dead don't dream otherwise yesterday morning would have been an interrogation. At least I got one good night's sleep, I guess."_ He thought to himself. He seemed to be content to just remain in that position if he wasn't interrupted. Seeing a crimson light in his peripheral vision, he took his head out his hand to get a better look. Ichigo resisted the urge to sigh in frustration at the sight of it. A magic circle _"Great, now I have to deal with my new master. Hopefully she doesn't figure any of this out, for now at least."_

After a second the familiar figure of Rias Gremory stepped out of magic circle. Taking advantage of his new-found night vision, he could clearly see her brows furrowed in worry. She seemed to catch sight of him as she walked towards him and asked in a concerned tone "are you ok? I felt your demonic energy fluctuate erratically."

Thinking of a quick excuse that was somewhat believable Ichigo replied. "I'm fine. Just getting a feel on this new energy and almost blew my place up."

Rias looked at him incredulously before replying "Are you sure, earlier you seemed to have amazing control when you cast those spells."

Ichigo gave her a flat look "My control earlier was anything but amazing. It was utter crap at best and non-existent at worse. The barrier I put up almost broke under the force of the lightening as it was so poorly constructed. If I had made it properly it could have easily stopped all her attacks throughout the spar. Then there was Thrust. It was far too slow and almost blew my arm off because I overpowered it. The only reason I'm still in one piece is because of the devil enhancements. And lastly, the six rods of light prison. It was the worst. The technique should be able to hold anyone who isn't capable to physically force themselves out of it, rather simply. To be able to wriggle around and struggle like Akeno was suggests that it wasn't formed properly. On top of that, I noticed that the energy wasn't compact enough therefore meaning instead of overpowering it, she could have simply channelled some energy into it to disrupt the flow and structure of the Bakudou, which would have made it disperse. Honestly, the only reason she didn't escape was because she was enjoying it too much."

Looking over at Rias, he saw she was shocked at his analysis of his own performance. Ichigo wasn't entirely sure what was so shocking about it. It's always good to know your own limits and weaknesses. Deciding to voice his opinions he asked. "Why do you looked so shocked?"

After a few moments, Rias regained her composure and went to explain her thoughts to Ichigo "Your analysis wasn't surprising, I mean it's good to know where you stand. It's just the way you talk about these spells being more powerful seems kind of unbelievable. From my perspective, they were powerful as they are, so for you to tell me that they could be better, well I shudder to think their full capabilities are."

Ichigo seemed to understand her thoughts as he gave an understanding nod. " _After all, for the longest time I neglected Kido and control. That was until Kisuke showed me the versatility they provide. It's great no longer being a one trick pony. I mean even I was getting bored of hearing "Getsuga Tenshou"."_

Rias took a second to gather her thoughts before looking at Ichigo. "We've gotten slightly off topic. Are you sure you're ok? Depending how a servant was reincarnated, there could be several possible issues. In your case, there could still be lingering light energy from your wound. If so I would need to purge the remaining energy before you can recover properly."

Ichigo took the information in before shaking his head. "No, I'm fine. I don't feel any pain or weakness that would suggest anything like that. Like I said just trying to get to grips with my demonic energy. But enough about that, you should probably get some rest you have school tomorrow."

Rias gave a small smile at his comment, even if it wasn't out of concern. She decided to leave him be for now, she doubted he'd avoid telling her if something was wrong as it could lead to severe issues in the future. She took a few steps back before saying a goodbye then teleported away.

Ichigo sat there for a moment before saying. "wait do I have school tomorrow or not…" Ichigo then looked at the clock at saw it was 1 am. He then scowled before laying down. "definitely not going. It was her fault for not telling me if I was starting tomorrow." He finished, by reassuring himself of his decision.

As he started to fall asleep again he thought to himself _"...Rukia."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was currently walking down the street on his way to meet with everyone. He was now wearing a black T-shirt with a white hoodie over the top and a pair of black jeans. Although he didn't know the specific time their school finished, he figured it would be around now as it was currently 3pm. As he walked towards the school, Ichigo wore his trademark scowl as he rubbed the tiredness out his eyes. Even after falling back asleep he kept waking up so he just gave up trying to sleep. At least, his demonic energy didn't fluctuate too much otherwise Rias would have probably come back and interrogated him again. While her concern was out of kindness, it annoyed Ichigo. He may be new to being a devil but he had far more life experience than she did.

Breaking out of his thoughts as he approached the school, he couldn't help but look in awe at the structure. The budget for the school must be virtually limitless. The campus was massive and the building itself filled almost half of it. The structure was a three-story building that looked clean and pristine. The grounds looked unspoiled and clear of litter, it was almost like construction just finished. Apparently, all the facilities were also state of the art. This school just seemed like the perfect education facility, at least compared to his old run-down school back in Karakura.

During the time he spent admiring the school, it seemed the final bell had rung. Many students who were going home looked at Ichigo weirdly, wondering who the stranger hanging outside their school was. Ichigo snapped out of his stupor, when he heard someone approaching him. Turning to his right he saw a student walking towards him with a stern look on her face. As she approached he took the time to look at her. She had short black hair with a yellow hair clip on the left side of her head. She wore oval shaped glasses over purple eyes that were levelled in a light glare. She was wearing the standard Kuoh academy school uniform and around her was an air of superiority. Overall, she seemed like someone in a high position, like the student council president.

Ichigo just let out a sigh of irritation, of course he wouldn't be able to just go to the meeting place without attracting attention. As she came to a stop in front of him, Ichigo turned fully to face her.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely but coldly.

"No, no. I'm fine, just checking out the campus." Ichigo replied evenly, he wasn't about to be intimidated by a teenager.

"Don't lie to me. Outsiders aren't permitted on the campus without first arranging a meeting and you certainly don't look like you have an appointment. Please leave the campus, you are attracting attention." She countered.

" _Well, I do have a meeting. But, it's not like I can tell her I'm meeting with a group of devils that have disguised themselves as ordinary teenagers. I mean it's not like she is a devil herself."_ He thought. But before, he could reply, Ichigo sensed it. It was an energy signature that was a lot like Rias's, yet so different at the same time. He could identify it as a devil signature, but the nature of it wasn't like the empty void that was Rias. It was more like a vast ocean, currently calm but could start raging at a moment's notice. Honing in on the source he was surprised to find it so close to him, how had he not noticed it until now, it seemed his sensory skills needed to be practised again. He discovered that the devil was in front of him… right where the student council girl was.

Sighing once more he looked her in the eye and said "Actually I have a meeting with Rias Gremory. I'm sure you know what it's about Student-san."

This seemed to catch the student slightly off guard, as her eyes widened ever so slightly, it seemed she didn't think he'd be able to identify her as a devil. To her credit, she hid her surprise quickly and she barely showed it, it seemed she had very good control over her emotions and reactions. She quickly cleared her throat before speaking to again.

"In that case, I apologise for my assumption. My name is Shitori Sona and I'm the student council president. Please allow me to escort you to your meeting." She said, not actually seeming the least bit apologetic.

"It's quite all right, I know the way and I'm sure your busy with your other responsibilities." Ichigo replied, hoping beyond hope she would leave him alone.

"While I appreciate your concern, I cannot allow you to wander the campus unattended, it sets a bad example and who knows what you'll get up too." She retorted.

Closing his eyes in frustration, he took a second before he replied, in a strained voice. "Fine then, please lead the way Shitori-san."

Sona nodded her head in acknowledgement, before turning and walking further into school grounds, expecting Ichigo to follow, which he did. They walked in silence, with Ichigo remaining several paces behind Sona, just watching the scenery go past as the made their way to the ORC. When they arrived Sona knocked on the door before opening and walking in.

Rias was sat behind her desk quietly doing paperwork while Akeno was busy sorting out some snacks in the kitchen. She was thankful for Akeno's little gestures, it made her life just slightly easier which she couldn't be happier about. As she was doing her paperwork, a knock on the door made her take a temporary break. As she was about to let them in the door opened and Sona walked in.

"Sona? I'm surprised to see you here; you usually inform me when you decide to come by." Rias said in slight surprise. Sona wasn't the type of person who appeared unannounced, the only times she did was when there was an emergency. Rias prepared herself for what was about to come, she knew it couldn't be good.

"Yes, well given the situation it was unavoidable." Sona replied. She then stepped out of the doorway and in walked Ichigo. "It would look bad if a stranger was given permission to roam the school grounds alone. Who knows what he'd get up too."

Rias felt all the tension leave her when Sona finished talking. She genuinely believed that something serious had happened. She then smiled to Sona before saying sincerely "Thank you for escorting him here Sona, I appreciate it."

Sona gave a curt nod before speaking again. "It seems you've found yourself a capable servant Rias, only a day as a devil and he was able to tell that I wasn't human. Although, while he seems to be capable at detecting energy signatures are you sure he will be beneficial considering your… predicament?"

Rias gave a cocky smirk "Oh, I'm quite sure he will be of use, even under these circumstances. He may be a new devil but he is a capable fighter, even among the supernatural."

Sona then turned to look at Ichigo with a raised brow. While she knew that Rias had faith in her servants, she wouldn't exaggerate the capabilities of one especially one so new. Sona then quietly muttered "Is that so?"

During the short interaction Ichigo grew annoyed. It was slightly irritating to be talked about like an object whose worth is based on his capability. Even more so when they were doing so like he wasn't even there. But the most annoying part was that he was their elder yet they spoke about him like he was beneath them. Regardless of how he felt, he decided to keep it to himself, there was no point in starting an argument over something so minor and he didn't care enough to do anything about it.

After a few moments at staring Sona turned to face Rias again before saying "I will take your word for it. It was a pleasure speaking to you again Rias, however I have some duties to attend to." Rias gave a nod of understanding but didn't say anything. Sona then turned to Ichigo.

"It was a pleasure meeting you…" She tried to say, only to realise she didn't know his name.

Ichigo noticed her dilemma and chose to help her "Kurosaki Ichigo. It was a pleasure meeting you Shitori-san." Sona nodded before exiting the room, leaving the three occupants in the room to discuss their matters.

Ichigo took a seat on the couch before he looked at Rias expectantly. Rias seemed to understand the look as she smiled before saying "we have to wait for the others. While we wait how would you like some tea?"

When she finished Akeno walked up to Ichigo with a tray in hand which she set down on the table. She then proceeded to pour him some tea before returning to her place next to Rias. Taking a sip from of the tea, Ichigo decided to make small talk while they waited.

"This is very good Akeno-san. This isn't a standard blend, so I'm going to assume you blended it yourself?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Akeno responded by bowing deeply with a small smirk "Yes, it is my own blend. Thank you for the praise… Ichigo-sama."

Rias turned to Akeno with an apprehensive look while Ichigo didn't seem too surprised as the slight widening of his eyes were the only indicator of his feelings.

Akeno seeing their shocked state spoke in a lusting tone "Did I do something Wrong Ichigo-sama? If so, please punish me."

This Just made Rias gawk more. She had never in her life seen Akeno be so submissive and it was starting to creep her out. Ichigo on the hand quickly hid his slight shock before asked "I thought you said that in the heat of the moment. Don't tell me you're going to call me that from now on."

Akeno grinned before replying "But of course. It would be rude of me not to address my master appropriately."

Ichigo pointed to Rias before saying "But she is your master, not me."

Akeno pouted "Of course Buchou is my master. However, you are also my master. Is it so wrong to have two masters?"

Ichigo nodded before answering "Normally no. However, in the way you are thinking about it? Yes, yes, it is."

Akeno smiled and rubbed her thighs together "Ichigo-sama is being so cruel to me."

" _I can't win with this girl, can I? if I accept her she wins, if I push her away she wins. I have the worst luck when it comes to women."_ Ichigo thought to himself, before sighing and deciding to ignore Akeno for the time being. With that he remained silent while waiting for the meeting to start.

After a few minutes of silence, which Rias spent staring at Akeno weirdly, Koneko arrived and sat down on the couch opposite Ichigo silently. Soon after, both Kiba and Issei arrived together much like the day before. Now that everyone had gathered Rias turned her attention back to everyone else and addressed them.

"Welcome back Ichigo and Issei. I hope the shock you felt from yesterday has settled and are beginning to accept this as reality." She spoke, mainly to Issei. She received a light nod from Ichigo, more out of curtesy than anything else and Issei gave a more meaningful, but still unsure nod.

Rias then continued. "Well then before we begin todays activities, I would like to continue our discussion from yesterday Ichigo. I hope you don't mind?"

Ichigo closed his eyes for a second in acceptance. While she said it as if he had a choice, in reality that choice didn't exist. Well, it did if he was willing to fight his way out, but that would be completely illogical. Besides, it wasn't like there was anything he used which was meant to remain a secret.

"Well then, I'll answer to the best of my ability. What would you like to know?" Ichigo asked calmly, with a small disarming smile on his face to show he had nothing to hide.

"I would like you to elaborate on what your magic is. I've done a lot of research into magic and I have never heard of spells like yours." Rias replied in a calm tone.

"It's not called magic, but Kido. Kido is split into three trees, Hado or the way of destruction, as you can tell by its name it is the category of offensive spells. The second tree is Bakudou or the way of binding, in this category is a vast collection of binding, sealing and barrier spells. Lastly, there is Kaido also known as healing Kido. Any questions so far?" Ichigo inquired after finishing his small explanation.

"So yesterday during your spar with Akeno you used both Hado and Bakudou, how did you know it would work? I mean you used your demonic energy, how could you be sure that your spells could be used with demonic energy?" Rias questioned, unable to hide her confusion.

"I honestly didn't. I wouldn't have even tried if Akeno didn't attack me when I wasn't expecting it. I used Bakudou out of instinct. At first I, didn't even think the barrier would appear as I haven't been able to use my Kido in a while, then to my surprise it appeared. After that I decided to try out some more Kido to see if I truly could use it again. So, in the end Akeno was the one who helped me use Kido again. Thank you for that by the way." Ichigo explained honestly, he didn't see any reason to hide that he stumbled upon it again by chance.

"I'm glad to be of help Ichigo-sama. Perhaps you would like to test out some more of these binding Kido's. If so I would be honoured to help." Akeno replied with a sultry smirk. Issei almost had a nosebleed at the implications of Akeno's offer, however Ichigo just sighed _"does this girl ever give up."_

"Anyway, you mentioned that you hadn't been able to use your Kido in a while. What do you mean by that? Did something happen to you?" Rias asked, trying to stop the conversation from going someplace weird. Her tone also held some concern, which Ichigo noted, somewhat surprised that she seemed to genuinely care and if she didn't she was a good actor.

"Well let's just say that after a certain incident, I lost all my… abnormal abilities. Since then I've just been living as a normal human." Ichigo responded hesitantly.

Noting his hesitance, Rias decided to change the subject. "You said abilities, does that mean that you have other skills that you have regained since becoming a devil?"

"Potentially, though I haven't tried yet. Yesterday was a shock to me regardless of how I looked. While I seemed composed, it doesn't mean that some of the revelations weren't surprising. Your explanation yesterday took me awhile to fully come to terms with, so I haven't had the time to try anything else out. Though I doubt that I'll be any good at them considering how poor my control is right now." Ichigo replied, somewhat annoyed at his lack of control.

"Yes your control. I'm slightly confused about that. From what you showed yesterday and what I can sense now, I don't quite understand how your control is so low. You seem to be able to suppress your powers quite well." Rias said, unsure what she was saying made sense.

"I'm not suppressing my power through control. I'm just forcibly keeping it down. Think of it like a cup with its contents being my power. I'm forcibly making the cup smaller, so only a smaller amount of power can be contained within it. If I were to suppress my power using control I would be able to keep the same sized cup but have it only partially full. At the moment, I'm incapable of doing so. Control would imply I can manipulate it as I please. All I'm doing is stopping it from flowing out everywhere." Ichigo explained the best he could. While he couldn't explain in the detail or complexity of Urahara, he could make simply analogies for others to understand.

"that makes sense." Rias murmured while she pondered on the concept. As the child of a high-class family, she was taught from the very beginning about how to control her power, so she had never experienced being unable to control her power. This lead to her struggling to understand the very concept of suppressing in such a brutish manner. But the analogy used made things much simpler for her.

"Well then, I think that's enough questions for now. I believe that now would be the best time for you two to start handing out flyers. If your quick, then perhaps you'll be able to experience your first contract tonight as well." Rias stated, trying to get them motivated as two piles of flyers came into existence next to her. Two very tall piles.

As Ichigo walked up to one of the piles he asked "We don't have to give them to people personally right? We could potentially put them into people's letter boxes?"

Rias just gave a nod before saying "I've also got you a place among the staff. I've taken into consideration that you have no experience as a teacher, so you will be a teaching assistant until further notice."

As Ichigo picked up the stack he replied "About that, look I really liked being a doctor. Yesterday I just went with the conversation because I was confused, is there a chance that I could remain a doctor?"

Rias gave him a sympathetic look before shaking her head and saying. "Like I said yesterday it would be preferable to keep you as close as possible in case a situation arises."

Ichigo gave another sigh, something he noticed he'd been doing a lot since he woke up yesterday. "alright then what about my wage. Are you seriously going to tell me that I quite being a doctor for a job that pays far less, I do have to make a living you know?"

"No need to worry, I will see to it that the difference is made up for. After all the Gremory family is quite rich and could easily afford to pay you the difference." Rias replied with a small smile.

Ichigo gave a resigned nod before walking out of the clubroom with Issei close behind him.

On the way out of the old school building Issei decided to try and talk to Ichigo "Hey… um, how are we going to do this. I mean look how many flyers there are."

Ichigo took a glance at Issei before looking back to where he was going. "I'm not sure about you but I'm going to put these in peoples' letter boxes. This way I can test to see if I can still use my speed technique."

This confused and interested Issei. "Speed technique? Is it something you can teach me?"

"Not really. First, I'm not even sure if I can still do it. Secondly, I have no I idea if it's something any other devil can learn and lastly, you don't have enough demonic energy to perform it, even if I was sure it was possible." Ichigo replied harshly.

Issei deflated at this, he just wished that he could do something cool to make up for how pathetic he looked yesterday. Ichigo looked back to notice that Issei was now walking sluggishly with his head down. This made Ichigo feel slightly guilty, he was so unused to these kinds of interactions now, that he couldn't conduct them properly anymore. At the end of the day Issei was a normal high school teenager until yesterday, so there was no reason to be so harsh. Sighing at his lack of empathy he turned back to Issei before saying "Listen kid, while you're unable to fight like I do it doesn't mean you won't ever be able to. I didn't become like this because of coincidence, I put work in and if you work hard too then you'll eventually become great. "

"How long will that take?" Issei mumbled back.

"I have no idea, everyone progresses at their own pace and depending on your drive, your compatibility and several other factors, the time-span can vary. At the moment, all you can do is your best." Answered Ichigo truthfully. "now that that's out the way, I'm off."

Before Issei could say anything Ichigo vanished. Issei looked at where Ichigo was with wide eyes for a few seconds before a huge smile appeared on his face "That was sooooo cool." Issei shouted before his face morphed into determination _"I'm gunna become stronger so I can be as badass as Ichigo-san, and then Buchou will fall in love with me."_ With that final thought Issei sprinted off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THUD

Ichigo appeared on the street lying down on his back in front of a wall. On said wall there was now a human sized indentation that looked almost identical to Ichigo himself. Ichigo laid there for a second as he looked up in the sky in thought.

" _Seems I can still use Shunpo, however once again my horrible control is going to get in my way."_ He thought to himself. After a couple of moments Ichigo stood and dusted himself off. He then checked to see if he still had the flyers, which me found still stacked and tied a couple of feet away. After picking them up he said to himself. "At least this gives me some time to practise."

With that said he vanished once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo walked back into the clubroom and took note that both Koneko and Kiba were missing.

"Ichigo your back." Said Rias in surprise. She wasn't expecting either him or Issei back for at least another hour, after all it hadn't been that long since they left. Rias then noticed that he looked worse for wear. She felt some worry grow inside her and asked.

"Are you ok? Did something happen?"

Ichigo looked at her with confusion. Why would she ask if something was wrong? He didn't get in a fight so there shouldn't any signs of anything.

"What do you mean?" he asked in return.

This eased Rias's worries a little. The fact that nothing immediately came to his mind showed that nothing major happened. However, that doesn't mean that everything was ok.

"I mean you look like you've been through a battle." Rias clarified.

When he heard that Ichigo looked down over himself. He then realised he looked less then presentable and now everything made sense. Looking back up at Rias, Ichigo brought his right hand to the back of his head and scratched it in slight embarrassment.

"Well you see, I wanted to test out my speed technique. It worked, but much like with my Kido it was incomplete. I had absolutely no control over my speed nor distance. Because of this I decided to practise it while placing flyers in peoples' letterbox's and let's just say I got… intimate with a few walls." Ichigo explained, somewhat uncomfortable with having to say how subpar his performance was with Shunpo.

Rias gave a small sigh of relief knowing that it wasn't anything too bad. After all, control can be re-learnt with a bit of time. It was also good to know that he wanted to fix his control as soon as possible himself. This would make it quicker and easier. It also reinforced her belief that Ichigo would require less supervision than Issei when it came to training.

With a small smile, Rias replied "I'm glad it wasn't anything serious. But I think you may want to change, I would like for you to try and secure your first contract today. The same goes for Issei but that would have to wait till he gets back."

Ichigo nodded and prepared to leave but before he did, he decided to ask Rias something. "Rias what exactly happened to my body when you resurrected me as a devil?

Rias looked at Ichigo in confusion "I don't quite understand what you mean, could you please explain what you mean."

"Well you see, I wasn't able to use any of my abilities in my human body, I had to force my soul out of my body to be able to access my powers. However, since I turned into a devil I can access my powers whenever I want?" Ichigo clarified.

Rias looked at Ichigo in interest. To be able to separate his human body and spirit then return the spirit to the body was an interesting way of utilising his power, but that could potentially lead to his body being in danger. Lucky that was no longer the issue, but that made her wonder what the resurrection did to his body.

Rias gave a shake of the head and a sad smile "I'm sorry Ichigo, but I don't have any information on that. Truth be told, few devils know how the resurrection works, we just use it and even if I did know how it worked, you would be the first human who even had those kinds of abilities so I wouldn't know how it affected you because them."

Ichigo shrugged to show it didn't mean that much to him. In all honestly, he was just glad to have his powers back. "Well then I'll be back soon." With his piece said Ichigo walked out, leaving only Rias and Akeno in the room.

Rias turned to her queen and asked "Do you think they'll be ok. Usually I would want to ease them in a bit more before sending them on their first contract but with such little time I need them prepared as soon as possible."

Akeno smiled at her best friend before replying "I doubt we will have to worry about Ichigo. He seems capable enough and has adapted to devil life well in such a short time. However, I think we may need to guide Issei some more. He was just a regular teenage human with sex on his mind. His life has changed so much and what he believes is real has been twisted and distorted. He needs some guidance. With that said, I don't doubt he will be ready in time."

Rias gave Akeno a grateful smile before looking back at the paperwork in front of her. _"We've got some work to do"_ she thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo returned in his new attire. Considering he was trying to form a contract he decided to wear something more formal than a t-shirt and a hoodie. He was now wearing a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows along with a pair of black trousers and black dress shoes. he found that the clubroom was now more active. During his absence, it seemed that Kiba, Koneko and Issei had returned. It seemed that a meeting was about to take place and they were waiting for him. Deciding to take a seat, he took the unoccupied space on the couch next to Koneko who was reoccupied eating a cookie to even register his presence.

Once Ichigo had sat down Rias started speaking. "Well now that everyone is here I would like to begin. Ichigo and Issei, I would like for you both to take your first summon tonight. Luckily both Kiba and Koneko have received two summons so I would like for each of you to cover one of them."

Kiba and Koneko both turned to the duo of new devils and thanked them in their own way. Koneko briefly took a break from eating her cookie to give a slight bow and saying thank you in her usual monotone voice. Kiba on the other hand showed more emotion in his thanks as he looked at them both before saying with a warm tone "thank you for covering for the both of us, sometimes we can't fill all of our contracts so we end up with some unsatisfied customers."

Issei looked at them both with a smile and replied by saying "we're the ones who should be saying thank you." Too which Ichigo showed his agreement with a nod.

Ichigo then continued from where Issei left off. "Although it would be helpful to know what we will be doing. What does these summons entail?"

Akeno was the one to answer his query. "All you have to do is complete the task given to you from the client. This means that each summon is different, although many fall into similar categories. For example, Kiba is mostly summoned by middle aged women who wish to pass some time. On the other hand, Koneko's clients often wish to rein act certain scenes from anime which usually require someone of Koneko's appearance. The important thing is making sure you know what the client wants and being able to grant them their request."

Once Akeno finished, Rias picked up. "I've considered the types of summon and I believe Ichigo would be more suited to be Kiba's substitute while Issei takes Koneko's."

Ichigo simply nodded as he agreed with that statement. In his experience Issei's attitude would earn him nothing if his contract was from a middle-aged woman. That, along with the fact Ichigo would be clueless on what to do when it came to rein acting anime scenes meant Issei was also more suitable for the other role. However, it seemed he didn't agree.

"Hey, what do you mean he'd be more suitable for Kiba's summon. He'd have no idea how to treat a mature busty girl. He doesn't even appreciate the womanly figure." Issei almost shouted. It was so unfair in his opinion. Ichigo got a hot older woman while he probably got an ugly male otaku.

The first response he got was from Koneko who merely said "Pervert." Before she continued to eat. Akeno who was stood by Rias's side gave a light giggle in response. The only one to actually respond was Rias who said

"Unfortunately, most women do not appreciate your… admiration of them Issei. I also believe that Ichigo is far more used to these types of tasks than you are, while you are more adept in the tasks you will likely receive from this type of client. Now then you two it's time for your first summon. Akeno, if you would be so kind."

"Of course Buchou." She replied before walking to the middle of the room with Rias close behind.

"Now then Ichigo could you please give me your left hand?" Rias asked.

Ichigo gave a nod of confirmation as he stood and held out his left hand. He watched in curiosity as Rias drew a shape above his palm. After she removed her hand a glowing red symbol appeared on his palm, one which he recognised as the one that appeared when Rias teleported to his house.

"This is a carved seal." Rias explained. "It serves as proof you belong to the Gremory household. This will allow you to teleport through the spell that Akeno is setting up. Once you finish the contract merely channel your demonic power through this seal and one of us will teleport you back."

Ichigo took a second to mull over all the information he was just given. "Ok, but how do I actually form a contract?"

Rias then replied "To form the contract all you have to do is hold your hand above theirs and get them to repeat 'I, Rias Gremory hereby accept the terms of the contract', of course with their own name. Of course that only applies when you are forming a new contract. This summon is one of Kiba's regulars so we already have a contract in place. Anything else?"

Ichigo shook his head as Akeno walked over to them. "The preparations are complete Buchou."

Rias gave a nod and turned back to Ichigo. "now then, step into the circle and you will be teleported to the location."

Ichigo gave a small nod before walking to the middle of the circle as he stood there, specs of red light gathered around him until there was a flash. Once everyone could see again Ichigo was nowhere in sight.

Rias then turned to Issei and said "Are you ready?"

Issei just gave an enthusiastic nod before he stepped up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ichigo first looked at his current surroundings he found himself face to face with a woman who appeared to be in her early 30's. She was dressed in a simple blue shirt and a long grey skirt, which while conservative of skin, done nothing to hide her figure. She had long black hair tied up in a bun and brown eyes that looked at him in interest. All in all, she looked to be a standard Japanese housewife.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I've come in response to your summons." Ichigo said with a slight bow of his head. While this was not the kind of behaviour Ichigo was known for, he had learnt the importance of a good impression when trying to form a contract. He had the nobles to thank for that. " _Stuck up pricks did have some knowledge at least."_ He thought to himself.

"My, aren't you a polite one. My name is Akane Asami, a pleasure to meet you Kurosaki-san." The now named Akane replied with a gentle smile.

Ichigo gave a small smile in response before he said. "The pleasure is mine. Now then, what is it you require."

Akane gave a small blush and averted her gaze as she spoke in a meek tone. "W-well…umm. When I summon Kiba-kun it is usually because I would just like to talk. My husband works long hours so it gets somewhat lonely. Usually we just talk and have some tea. You wouldn't mind that would you Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo gave a shake of the head. "Of course not Asami-san and please just refer to me as Ichigo. I am not one for honorifics. Besides I'm sure there are a few things that you would like to talk about that perhaps someone as young as Kiba cannot truly comprehend."

Akane gave a smile before she offered Ichigo a seat on the couch. Ichigo took the offer and waited as Akane went to make some tea. _"This is going to be a long night isn't it?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you for your hospitality Akane-san, I'll be leaving now." Ichigo stated with a bow.

"No, thank you Ichigo. You managed to make this housewife's evening much more enjoyable. I'll be sure to ask for you in the future." Akane replied.

Ichigo gave a small smile. "I look forward to it."

Just as Ichigo prepared to activate the seal to teleport back, he felt Issei's energy fluctuate franticly. Even though he had relatively little demonic power, the distress he felt made it easy to identify him. As he focused on his sensory abilities, he noticed another presence near Issei that felt very sinister. Without a second thought, Ichigo cancelled the teleportation and ran to the front door of the house, while dismissing Akane's cries of concern. Once he made it outside, he quickly turned to his left and used shunpo to quickly close in on Issei who was relatively close by."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I, Kalawana, have been ordered to erase all traces. How utterly strange." A tall woman with dark blue hair stated as she walked at a sedate pace towards Issei.

"No way." Was all Issei could reply with as he relinquished his grip on his bike and turned his body to face the woman.

"Why are you alive?" Kalawana asked, seemingly disregarding Issei's words. "She killed you." She announced as two black feathered wings appeared from her back, before she quickly formed a spear made of light and threw it at Issei.

Given no choice Issei dodged to his left, which gave the fallen angel a glance at the carved seal on his hand.

"The Gremory household seal?" she announced in shock. "I see now. Who knew you'd join the Gremory household?" she then took to the air while forming another light spear and said "All the more reason to make sure you don't leave here alive!"

Issei sat on the road in shock " _This bitch is going to kill me."_ He thought " _No! I need power! I need power to defeat her! I need power like Ichigo has._ " In his moment of desperation Issei raised his left hand and roared out "GRANT ME POWER!"

In that moment, Issei's demonic wings revealed themselves as his hand let out a green glow. As the green light grew, so did a gem on the back of Issei's hand. Soon after the gem was formed, a red gauntlet took shape around it. Once the gauntlet was complete Issei thrust his hand towards the fallen angel which caused her to be thrown back by the excess energy of the transformation. As the fallen recovered Issei could only look at his own hand in shock.

"S-sacred gear?" He heard her mumble. Hearing this he turned his attention back to her. "Now I have to ensure you don't make it out of here alive." She shouted as she prepared two light spears, one in each hand.

However, before the situation could worsen, Ichigo appeared in front of Issei… albeit being in front of a wall on the side of the path. Both occupants turned to the new arrival, each with a different reaction. The fallen angel seemed be slightly confused as well as a bit angry, probably due to the interruption. Issei on the other hand was relieved by Ichigo's entrance. He wasn't sure if he would survive if the fallen angel came at him again.

Ichigo turned around and faced Kalawana. Before he arrived, he managed to pick up a general idea of what was happening. He felt a power surge from Issei and could only assume that meant he unlocked his sacred gear, whatever it may be. If the situation wasn't so dire, Ichigo would have congratulated Issei but as it were, that would have to wait.

"You should leave. Now." Ichigo said to the fallen angel. However, it seemed she didn't like the sound of that as her face shifted to a look of rage.

"Who do you think you are, to try and talk to me like that." She screamed as she threw the light spears at Ichigo.

However, they didn't have their intended effect as Ichigo merely sidestepped the flying weapons. Once the weapons had passed him, Ichigo ran forward in a burst of speed and punched Kalawana in the stomach. Her body bent around the fist as she threw up a large amount of blood before she passed out from the pain.

When this happened Issei just stood in shock. Once again Ichigo demonstrated how capable he was and it astounded him that someone who wasn't already apart of the supernatural world could defeat someone who was, so soon.

Ichigo turned to face Issei as he lifted Kalawana's body onto his shoulder. "Come on, lets head back." He said. Still processing the rather anti-climactic fight, Issei nodded as they headed back to the clubroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes, that is your sacred gear." Rias said, while Issei inspected the red gauntlet on his hand. "once unleashed, you can activate and deactivate it as you please." She added at the end. Just as she finished speaking, the green jewel on the gauntlet glowed before the gauntlet disappeared.

"Congratulations Issei-kun." Akeno cheered happily.

"In any case, what should I do with her?" Ichigo pointed out before turning his head to look at the still unconscious fallen angel on the floor. Once they made it back to the clubroom, Issei immediately announced that he had unlocked his sacred gear. Of course, everyone congratulated him, however the bigger issue was the fallen angel Ichigo brought back.

Akeno turned to Rias with a smile. "I'll happily have a… chat with our guest. See if she's willing to give up any information. Is that ok with you Buchou?"

Rias gave her queen a small smile. "I leave her in your care."

Akeno bowed before walking over to the fallen angel, picking her up and then walking out of the clubroom. Where to, Ichigo didn't know.

Rias then turned to her two newest servants and spoke. "good work tonight. Ichigo, you managed to secure a contract as well as capture an enemy in our territory and Issei you unlocked your sacred gear. I'd say that it has been a successful evening, so you may go for tonight." As they both turned to leave Rias said one more thing. "Just make sure you don't get cocky should you encounter an enemy. That applies to the both of you." Issei gave a nod of understanding while Ichigo just shrugged off her point. He knew how to handle himself, even if she didn't fully understand that.

Once they both left Rias thought to herself _"Why are the fallen still here. They know I own this territory and they believe they've already killed their target, so why?"_

* * *

Kinda anti-climatic for the wait, am I right? The next chapter should be quicker (not like that will be hard). If you still choose to follow this, then you are one dedicated person cause I'm the most inconsistent fucker you will ever know.

Until next time (Hopefully).


End file.
